Episode 5387 (24th November 2002)
Plot The Hillmans worry about Sarah going out alone after Audrey's attempted kidnap. Kevin surprises Sally by wearing his old wedding suit and having Rosie draw a fake moustache on his face. Archie is angry with Audrey for trying to take the kids. He thinks she has made things worse for herself. Sally overhears Peter talking to Lucy. She knows he is up to no good. The Nelsons are finding it hard to get used to their new life. Katy blames Angela. David is upset that he was not told earlier about Audrey's condition. Peter tells Vik that he has cancelled his slate after running up a £1,000 debt in one week. Roy refuses to shut the café early, despite pleas from Jack and Vera and even though there are no customers. Sally and Alex Jordan have a drink together and discuss what colours to paint her house. Martin tells Gail and Richard that they could get Audrey sectioned. When he mentions that there will be doctor assessments Richard makes excuses not to. Emma meets work colleague Mick Hopwood in the Rovers for a drink. Curly is not happy about it. Peter goes to see Lucy. He feels bad that all they do is go to bed together. He decides to take her out on a proper date. Rosie gossips about Craig to David. She obviously has a crush on Craig. Audrey goes to the Hillmans' house and tells them that she has changed her will so that Gail gets nothing. Richard realises that his plan is ruined. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Nelson - Richard Fleeshman *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alex Jordan - Simon Lenagan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *5 Tile Street - Hallway *Lucy Richards' flat - Living room/kitchen, bedroom and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Archie devises a plan to help Audrey; Sally glosses over her forthcoming marriage to Kevin when chatting to Alex; and Peter puts his foot down with Vik. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,790,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2002 episodes